


exo'rotic round three reveals

by Exoroticficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO'rotic R3, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Reveals, information, kink fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exoroticficfest/pseuds/Exoroticficfest
Kudos: 3
Collections: exo'rotic round three





	exo'rotic round three reveals

This has been a wonderful, successful round. All our fics were amazing! Thanks goes out to our prompters and their ideas. As well, to our writers for making these prompts come to life. And to the readers, for showing their love and support. Thank you to all our participants and supporters. We would also like to send thanks to Fic Fest Outpost and some of the fests that have reached out to us and been so helpful in these difficult times.

**A closing statement from Mod Sarang :**

We here at EXO’rotic have been going strong for over two years now. Each round has had its ups and down. This year was no different. Who knows what next year will bring. We want to thank everyone involved with this fest. You’re all amazing. Round Four is being planned, and it will begin at the same time next year in January near International Fetish Day (which is January 15th 2021) We hope that next year will be even bigger and better. Keep an eye out for our World BDSM day challenge!


End file.
